This invention relates generally to a guide device which facilitates the hitching together of two vehicles and more specifically to the providing of assistance in properly backing up a towing vehicle to a trailer which is to be hitched thereto.
Considerable difficulty is involved in attempting to back a towing vehicle in order to position its hitch ball properly relative to the hitch socket of a trailer. The major reason for this difficulty is that the driver is unable to see the hitches and must therefore guess whether the vehicle is centered on the trailer. This usually involves a second person giving hand signals or a trail and error procedure during which substantial time is consumed. In any event, hitching the trailer without help from another person is a particularly difficult and time consuming procedure, particularly when the towing vehicle is a truck or other large vehicle from which the vision of the driver to the rear is severely obstructed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a guide device which assists in quickly and easily positioning the hitch of a towing vehicle with respect to the hitch of a trailer.
Another object of the invention is to provide, in a guide device of the character described, elongate sight arms which may be mounted on the respective hitches and which are readily visible to the vehicle driver.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a guide device of the character described wherein the sight arms are quickly and easily attachable to and detachable from the hitches.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described in which the sight arms are uniquely and firmly held in place on the hitches during use. The attaching and holding of the arms is facilitated by the use of a cover which tightly fits over the hitch ball of the vehicle to mount one sight arm, and a compressible ball which likewise tightly fits in the socket of the trailer hitch to mount the other sight arm.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a combination guide device of the character described having sight arms that are extensible and retractable for adjustment of their length.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a guide device of the character described that is constructed inexpensively and easy to use.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.